The HelloKittyAttack
by Chloey1980
Summary: What would Gibbs to if he finds new hello-kitty decorations in the bullpen or somewhere in the NCIS-building? The girls play hooky. Warning - Contains spanking in later chapters. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

It was a boresome day in the NCIS- Office. Nobody had much work to do and Gibbs didn't even have a problem with Tony playing his computer games. Tim was chatting with other IT-freaks in the office looking if they could find a way to make the identify-software a bit faster.

Ziva was sitting on her desk, when Abby came along. She was wearing a short black shirt and her new Goth-hello-kitty-shirt.

"Hey Abby!" Ziva said "New shirt?"

"Yeah. I loved hello kitty, when I was a little girl but I didn't know that there is a Goth-kitty, till I saw this shirt. Now I have a shirt, pencils, pillows and other hello kitty stuff in the lab. You want to see? "

"I also loved kello-kitty when I was about 10 or so. I had hello-kitty-stickers on my exercise books and I also had pencils and other school things with hello kitty. Think we can need some of this stuff here?"

Abby enthusiastically answered. „A hello-kitty-Bullpen!! I think I can create some Kitty-Screensavers and wallpapers and I've seen a hello-kitty –phone on ebay."

Tony looked horrified. „ Come on I always thought about you as a tough Mossad-agent Ziva. I didn´t know you like hello kitty. It sounds like you are a ten year old school girl."

"Don't you know that there is a little girl in every woman?" Ziva replied "Walking around and looking for some Magnum stuff doesn't sound like an adult NCIS field agent to me. Or would you tell me that you would not like it to have a Magnum-screensaver."

Tony eyes become wide. "A Magnum screensaver or a red Ferrari-phone. Think I start a search on google."

Ziva and Abby were sitting on Zivas desk looking on the computer-screen and giggling.

Have a minute later a scream came from behind Tonys desk. "Hey! That's not funny. I think this terrible stuff can even destroy my screen."

Gibbs looked up from the report he was reading. "What's the problem Dinozzo? Is there something disturbing you playing your stupid games?"

"No problem boss. Everything's okay."

"Then be quiet. I go to get some coffee. And I warn all of you. If I find some Magnum or hello kitty computershit on my screen, when I came back, the little girls or boys in you will not enjoy the consequences."

Ten minutes later Abby and Ziva were giggling again.

Tony looked up from his screen answering "Are you planning another hello-kitty-attack to my computer or why are you giggling like some little girls?"

"You are right when you say hello-kitty-attack but your computer is not the target." Ziva told him, with a big smirk on her face.

"If you two are planning to start an attack on Gibbs-screen you must be sick of life. Didn't you hear his warning."

"We heard his warning Tony. But he was only talking about his computer there was no word about his car. He was also only talking about hello kitty COMPUTERSHIT and didn't even say anything about hello kitty stickers or pillows." Ziva said while she was taking Gibbs car keys from his desk.

"Please believe me. There will be tears before you go home, if you don't stop this crazy idea of a prank to become reality." Tony prognosticated.

"Oh Tony don't be such a chicken." Abby replied. "Gibbs would never hurt a woman. And he told me once that he wouldn't slap me on the head. So what do you think he would do? Ground our inner-girls?"

Whit that remark Ziva and Abby left the bullpen taking Gibbs car keys with them and leaving a clueless and anxious Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

In the lab

In the lab

The big printer was buzzing. Abby and Ziva were standing in front of it bright smirks over their faces.

"Printing big hello kitty on car sticker plastic was a great idea. I love these big pink stars, hearts and kitties." Ziva said.

"Yeah. Now we must only cut out the stickers put glitter on the stickers and then put the stickers on the car." With this words Abby was taking the sticker plastic from the printer.

"I wish I could see Gibbs face, when he sees his car in the evening. What do you think he is going to do to us, if he finds out who has decorated his car and I'm pretty sure he will find out." Abby face looked a little nervous when she asked Ziva.

"Oh come on Abby. Don´t become a chicken now. What would he do. I mean grounding our inner-little-girls is not really an option. And you said yourself that Gibbs never would beat a women. I think he will become a little angry. Shouting around and doing all the Marine Gunny things. Maybe he will make a new rule like _Never mess a Marines car_."

The new rule Ziva had created was so funny and Abby forgot to think about bad consequences.

The girls were working in the lab. Cutting big pink hello kitties, stars and hearts out of sticker plastic an putting glitter on them. They didn't hear Tony who was coming in the lab.

"You two are definitely dead if Gibbs finds out what you have done. And he will find out believe me."

"Tony what are you doing here. You shocked me." Abby squeaked.

"I come to tell you that Gibbs is back from Starbucks. He asked me about you two and I told him you were going to lunch. At the moment he's on the phone with the director because director Shepard is still on the conference in New York. So you two have a little more time to work on your prank and find a way to leave the country before he will catch you"

"Oh Tony please stop frightening me. Gibbs can never be really angry with me. Sometimes I jar on his nerves. But he never bawled to me and he surely would never slap me on the head or so." Abby looked a little bit scared but her voice was very calm.

"I don't want to scare you Abbs. I'm only realistic. But I think your little prank will be absolutely funny. Whish I could see his face when he will see his car. I thin I will have a talk to the securities. Maybe we can get a copy of the video tape from the security camera in the garage."

"Yeah. That's a great idea. Do you really think you can get a copy of the tape? I would do anything to see his face when he comes in the garage." Ziva asked enthusiastically.

"I will try everything I can. Now I must go back to the bullpen before Gibbs comes back. I will try to warn you if he wants to know where you are. But I think you two should hurry."

Tony was leaving the lab leaving back two very busy girls.

Ten minutes later in garage.

Gibbs car looked like a hello kitty freakshow. There were big stickers with glitter all over the car. Pink hello kitty ribbons were dangling on the side mirror.

Abby was putting the last stickers on the bonnet. Meanwile Ziva was placing hello kitty pillows and little plush toys in the car. When they were down they both looked satisfied.

Ziva was looking on her watch. "I think we should go back to work. It´s not a good idea to temp our fate more then necessary."

When the girls arrived in the bullpen Gibbs was still in the directors office. Ziva put the car keys back on Gibbs desk. Tony gave the girls a curious look. But he couldn´t ask ask a question because Gibbs was coming down the stairs.

"I must got to the airport to pick up director Shepard. Her chauffeur has become ill and now it's my job to bring her home."

With this words Gibbs was taking the keys from his desk and went down to the garage leaving back three agents looking like nine year old pranksters caught in the act.


	3. Chapter 3

In the bullpen

IN THE BULLPEN

„You two are so dead. And I think I will also see stars today for helping you." Tony said rubbing the back of his head like he had already get a head slap.

"Oh my god! Oh my god" Abby was running round in the bullpen looking horrified. "I didn't want ……………"

A ding coming from the elevator ended all further discussions. Gibbs stormed out of the elevator a hello kitty plush toy with a red ribbon in his hand. He looked like he was ready to kill anybody who would be crazy enough to cross his way.

The three pranksters freezed in shock. When Gibbs made his way to them they slowly started going backwards.

"All of you stop! Right now!" he yelled in his best Gunny style.

"Ah Gibbs! We didn't know ……. the director and the airport it wasn't our fault." Ziva was the first finding her voice.

"You think because it's not your fault that the directors chauffeur has become ill, you are off the hook. Do you really think it's a good idea to change my car in a damn kindergarten vehicle? And can you tell me officer David how I should explain the director why I come to the airport to pick her up in a car that looks like it was made for a schoolgirl?"

Ziva was shaking her head knowing it would be the best to say nothing.

Abby looked at Gibbs with her best puppy dog eyes. "We were bored Gibbs and we didn't think before. We are really sorry. But please stop yelling. It makes me afraid of you."

"You have many reasons to be afraid of me little girls. And Abby you were absolutely right. I would never slap you on the head and never in my life I would hurt a woman. But I would give two little girls what naughty little girls sometimes deserve. And believe me Abby it would not be your head that will hurt you."

Abby squeaked and Ziva looked scared fort he first time in her NCIS career. "You can't do that. You can't mean you can sp…."

"Spank your little butts for being naughty and messing up my car after I warned you that you would not enjoy the consequences? Believe me little girls I can and I will. But first I have to drive to the airport and pick up Jenny in a goddamn hello kitty car. And this ride threw the whole city would not change my mood." Gibbs looked at the girls with his best Gunny look. Making both of them fidge around.

„And now to you my so adult senior field agent. Do you really think I will tolerate lying to me and protecting these pranksters. And did you really thought that I would not find out you had asked the securities for the tape. If I were you I would stop laughing. I would think about what your great idol Magnum has done to the little prince in episode _Jororo Farewell _(season 4 episode11). You know last year when you had the flu and I had to care for you, you had talked me into watching all Magnum DVDs you own." Gibbs said with a smirk to Tony.

His senior field agent looked frightened. "Ah c'mon boss you can't use Magnum against me. And I'm not the prince in Magnum. The prince was an eleven year old spoiled brat. I'm an adult. And it wasn't me decorating your car."

"Stop arguing Tony. An adult senior field agent should act like an adult. You acted like a spoiled brat and I will treat you like one. Being an adult sometimes means to pay the piper for your actions. Till I come back from the airport I want you three staying here sitting on your desks and thinking about what you have done. Abby you can sit on my desk. And don't even try to touch my computer with any hello kitty stuff."

Gibbs turned around leaving the kids alone.

"When I said there will be tears before bedtime I was thinking about you two and not about me. I've done nothing wrong." Tony started to complain. "That's so unfair."

"You think Gibbs is really going to sp…. you know?" Abby ask squirming around in her chair.

"Has he ever broken a promise?" Ziva replied. "I definitely think he also going to make this promise come true. And I think we can do nothing to stop him. I wish we had seen the video at least."

"How can you be thinking about the video when Gibbs is going to take his anger out on our butts?" Abby said her voice nearly broken.

"I think Ziva is right" Tony answered "Gibbs is angry. And he will punish us for all the mess we did today no matter how hard we try to stop him or to argue him out of it. But I'm still thinking it would be funny to see Gibbs face when he watched his car."

Tony took his phone. "Hi Bobby this is Dinozzo…….. Yeah I know Gibbs was very pissed off……. No I don't think we can go for a beer in the evening……..Can you give me a copy of the video of the garage. It will be on my computer in five seconds? Thank you Bobby."

Ziva was behind Tonys desk at the same moment and Abby followed a second later. Tony pushed the button on his screen and the video started.

They saw Gibbs with the car keys in his hand going thrue the garage. Suddenly he stand still for a few seconds. He looked at his car in disbelieve. Then he went near the car opened the door and took the hello kitty plush toy with the red ribbon from the drivers seat. Seeing all the glitter, hearts and stars he turned around angrily walking back to the elevator.

"Oh my god" Tonys eyes were wide opened "You really decorated the whole car. And you put all those plush toys in it. I wish I haven't seen the video. Now I know that I will not be able to sit for a year."

Abby and Ziva didn't say anything

ON THE AIRPORT

Gibbs was waiting in front of the building hardly trying to ignore excited glances from the passers-by.

When director Shepard came out of the airport she stopped in surprise. She stared at the car stared at Gibbs and stared back at the car. Gibbs didn't say anything.

"Which of your agents?" were the first words out of Jennys mouth.

"I tell you the whole story on our drive home. But now I want to start. Standing here in front of this car isn't my idea of a good afternoon."

Jenny started to laugh. " Oh Jethro. Don't be so angry. You should see yourself standing in front of a lets call it teenager-car."

"I can't see why you are thinking this is funny. Our agents, our adult agents have decorated my car and changed it into this terrible vehicle. You are the director of the NCIS. I think you should not laugh about this stunt."

"Adult agents? I know your agents Jethro. But adults is definitely not my first association for your Agents. Especially not for Tony, Ziva and Abby. Both of Abbys parents were deaf and she acted like an adult since she was ten. When she came to the NCIS you gave her the security she needed to act like lets say to act like Abby. Ziva was born as a mossad-agent. I think she learned how to spy before she learned how to play with dolls. Since she is a member of your team she has changed from a cold killer to a young woman and sometimes to a little girl. Tony has had a terrible childhood with a bastard of a father. I think you are the nearest to a father for him. And he sometimes acts like all sons and is testing the line. I think the old proverb says the truth _boys will always be boys_. And in your case we can also say _girls will always be girls."_

Jethro gave her a sceptical look. "Jenny I think you are right. Boys will always be boys. I think I will buy something for the kids." G

ibbs went into the airport toy shop and five minutes later came bag with a bag in his hands.

During the drive home Jenny became curious. "What did you buy for the kids Jethro?"

Gibbs gave her the bag and Jenny put a set of two pink hello kitty ping pong paddles out of it.

With a bright smirk on his face Gibbs told her "Fathers will always be fathers."


	4. Chapter 4

IN THE CAR

IN THE CAR

Jenny looked surprised. „Jethro you can't be serious. This will be…."

"Be the punishment all naughty little girls and boys deserve sometimes? And you can't tell me you don't know this punishment Jenny. Don't forget I've known your father." Gibbs smiled.

"I know you have known my father. And I also know that he has told you everything about me being a stubborn little girl. But I always hated being spanked. It was hurting and I always had a hard time to sit the next few days."

"Yeah. But did you ever do the same thing again you were spanked for?" Gibbs asked "I know a spanking hurts but I also now from my own experience that my butt has always survived and a few days later everything was forgotten. To be exact not all messengers were forgotten. In some cases I were thinking before acting the next times."

"Only in some cases?" Jenny asked.

"I was a stubborn kid too Jenny. And remember boys will always be boys." Gibbs told her.

"And fathers will always be fathers. But please don't be too hard on them. Can you give me your promise?"

"They all three will survive I promise. You can put little pillows on their chairs tomorrow." Gibbs smirked.

BACK IN THE BULLPEN

When Gibbs and Jenny walked out of the elevator three agents were looking up to them nervously. Abby looked to Gibbs with her best Puppy dog eyes.

Jenny walked up to the stairs.

"You and your three rascal can have the rest of the day off. But I trust you to bring them back to work tomorrow. And they should be able to work tomorrow. No matter if they work sitting or standing behind their desks." Jenny said smirking to the now gulping agents.

"Believe me Jen. Tomorrow there will be three agents working as busy as a bees." Gibbs replied.

Then he turned around to the three pranksters. "I will have your asses down in my car in one minute. Power down your computers grab your overnight bags and down to the garage. Now!" he yelled at them.

"Our overnight bags? Do we have a job out of town to do?" Tony asked hoping to be off the hook for the moment.

"We don't go out of the town Dinozzo. But you are right will still have an open job to do?"

With this words Gibbs turned around. Leaving back three annoyed agents powering down their computers (in Abby case powering down Gibbs computer) and making their way to the garage as slow as they could.

In Gibbs car Abby and Ziva were sitting on the backseats and Tony was sitting in the front. A silent Gibbs started the car which was still a hello kitty vehicle. After three minutes of driving the three unlucky fellows had recognised Gibbs was driving to his home.

AT GIBBS HOUSE

When the car stopped in the driveway Gibbs turned around. "We all will go in the house now. Then I will go to the kitchen making some coffee. And then I want you three to be in the living room."

The kids started to climb out of the car and beyond Gibbs reach as fast as they could.

"Wait!" Gibbs told them "I brought you a present from the airport." With this words he gave Ziva the toy store bag and made his way to the house.

When Ziva opened the present three faces became bloodless at the same moment.

"Ouh shit! We are definitely so dead" Tony said with a snarl.

Only two minutes later three guilty looking kids were standing in a line in Gibbs living room when Gibbs walked in looking like a very pissed off high school headmaster.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked pacing up and down in front of them.

"Please stop to rant and rave at us. We didn't want to make you so angry Gibbs." Abby pleaded "It was a boring day and we thought it would be funny to decorate your car. And you only told us that you would not have any hello kitty or Magnum stuff on your screen."

"So you would tell me that it is my fault." Gibbs raised his eyebrow.

"No it's not your fault. But you can't do this. I mean you can't beat us with those paddles." Abby began to squeak.

„I don't want to beat you little girl." Gibbs told Abby taking her arm and guiding her to an armchair.

"I want to give you what all naughty children sometimes deserve." he told her.

Gibbs sat down in the armchair putting am wriggling Abby over his lap. He reached for one hello kitty paddle that was laying on the sofa.

Without hesitation he started to bring down the paddle hard on Abby backside.

SWAT "You are not allowed to play hooky when you have work to do." SWAT SAWT

"And you are definitely not allowed to behave mischievously because you are bored." SWAT SWAT "

You are a forensic scientist and it's your job to work exactly" SWAT

"it's definitely not your job playing any pranks to me or other agents." SWAT SWAT "Today you acted like a naughty and very disrespectful little girl" SWAT

"If you ever act like today again. You will get the paddle on your panties." SWAT SWAT

"Did I make my self clear?" SWAT

The "yes sir" came from a sobbing Abby laying across Gibbs lab. Tears running threw her face.

"It's all over little girl. Shsh" Gibbs gently helped her to stand up.

A still sobbing Abby hugged him pressing her face to his chest. Gibbs hold her head till the sobbing ended. When Abby looked up to him he gently gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Everything's okay?" he asked.

"Yes I think so. But it hurts." Abby complained.

"It is called punishment Abby. It's supposed to hurt. Maybe next time you think about the consequences before you act like today." Gibbs told her giving her butt a gentle smack with his hand sending her to stand next to Tony.

"Now to you" he said grabbing Ziva arm and brought her in the same position Abby was a few moments ago.

The paddle found his target this time too. And after the third SWAT Ziva started to wriggle and sobbing.

"You are a NCIS field agent" SWAT SWAT

"You should know the consequences for your behaviour." SWAT SWAT

"Being bored is no excuse for acting in job like you are nine" SWAT SWAT

"I know girls will always be girls" SWAT "But from now on you know acting like a little girls means to be punished like a little girl" SWAT SWAT

The last two swats were harder then the rest bringing Ziva to squeak an Ouch threw her sobbings.

Gibbs gently helped her to stand up and sent her back to the others with a firm smack on her butt knowing that to snuggle up would be not the thing Ziva would need at the moment.

"And now you two" Gibbs said pointing on Ziva and Abby "will go out and clean up my car. When dinner is ready I would not see any stickers, glitter, plush toys or ribbons. Otherwise this two will start their work again" he told them showing the ping pong paddles.

Only a few seconds later Abby and Ziva had left the house an were standing in front of the car still rubbing their very sore backsides.

"Now we two have a job to do." Gibbs said turning around to watch a scared Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

IN THE DRIVEWAY

Ziva was plucking the stickers from the care while Abby was cleaning the mess inside. Both girls were working quietly.

„Poor Tony" Ziva said „ he didn't do anything wrong and now Gibbs is spanking him for being a real friend and giving us a alibi. I hope Gibbs wouldn't be too hard."

"I was thinking the same" Abby replied "Tony hadn't done anything wrong. Okay he gave us the alibi and he asked the securities for the video. I hope Gibbs knows that. He always knows what we are doing or what we talk about."

"Do you know why Gibbs wanted us to bring our overnight bags with us?" Ziva asked "I don't think we will need so much time to clean up his car. I hope he has no other idea for punishing us."

"It's Gibbs" Abby answered rubbing her butt "we will never know what he is thinking about. I thought I knew him till today. But now I'm not sure. My butt hurts and I hope it soon will be better. Otherwise the dinner will be no fun."

MEANWILE IN THE LIVING ROOM

Tony was looking at Gibbs with a scared face. He didn't knew what was coming.

"Boss? You know I didn't mess up your car. You can't be serious in spanking me. I mean my butt will hurt for the rest of the week and I wanted to go trail biking in the weekend. And there is also to say that I really hat hello kitty. I hate kitties on shirts, on cars and also on my butt. I…………"

"Tony shut up." Gibbs looked at him raising his eyebrow "I will not spank you with these paddle for messing up my car. I know you would never touch any hello kitty stuff. "

"So I'm off the hook." Tony said. And with a bright smile of relief on his face he started to leave the room.

"Stop Tony!" Gibbs stopped him "I didn't tell you, you were off the hook. I only said that I'm not going to spank your butt with this paddle for messing up my car. But do you remember what I told you at the bullpen?"

"Hm Boos." Tony said "I'm not sure what you are talking about. I mean there was so much yelling this afternoon I can't hardly remember that you said anything especially for my. I think ……….Ow."

The head slap was unexpected.

"I know you remember exactly Tony. I told you something about Magnum a little prince and that fact that you were lying to me and the fact that you asked the securities for the tape. And I know that you had watched the tape after I had left the bullpen."

"But Boss you can't use Magnum against me. And I'm pretty sure that no store in the whole city is selling Magnum ping pong paddles."

"I didn't say a word about a paddle. Tell me exactly what happened in the end of the magnum-episode we are talking about."

Tony sighed "Magnum saved the prince? They all were happy and …..Ow"

"Tell me what happened in the end of the episode. Now" Gibbs grumbled.

"Okay Okay. Magnum had took the little prince over his lap and gave him a sp….. Oh no way. You can't."

"Can't put you over my lap and spank you like you were a little scallywag. You can believe me Tony I can and I will. I told it to the girls and now I say it to you acting like a nine year old means being punished like a nine year old. Now come here." Gibbs beckoned.

„C'mon Boss. I've already learned my lesson. It wasn't me decorating your car. There is no need to do this." Tony was moaning.

„You tested the line and now it is time to pay the piper. At the moment you are still acting like a little brat. Now stop arguing and come over here."

Tony walked as slowly as possible to Gibbs who was still sitting in his armchair.

"Jeans down!" Gibbs ordered.

"Oh no. No way. I'm not going to put them down." Tony started arguing again.

"Either you can pull down your jeans or I will pull down your jeans and your boxers." Gibbs ended the discussion.

With a last moaning Tony unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to his knees. Now he looked like a very sacred little boy.

Gibbs gently guided him over his lap placing his left hand on the small of his back. He lifted his right hand and gave Tony a very firm first swat on his boxers.

"Ow Boss please that hurts Ow Ow pleas stop." Tony started to protest.

But it didn't help. Gibbs hand found ist target again and again.

"If you act like a spoiled little brat you end over my knee." Swat swat swat "Lying will never be the right way to help your friends." Swat swat swat.

"I know boys will always be boys. But there is one thing you should know daddies will always be daddies." Swat swat swat

With three swats harder then the rest on Tonys sensitive under curve Gibbs ended the spanking.

Tony was sobbing. Gibbs gently helped him to stand up and smirked when Tony started to rub his backside like it was on fire.

"Now you can help me to make the dinner. I think we will make a barbeque. You can start the barbeque while I will get the hamburgers ready. But I think it will be better if you put on your jeans first."

With that Gibbs made his way to the kitchen.

ONE OUR LATER IN THE KITCHEN

Three tired agents were sitting around the great table squirming on their chairs with pillows under their backsides. Their plates were nearly empty.

"My car is looking like a car. You plates are nearly clean. I think I will take some ice cream out of the fried although you three don't deserve a dessert." Gibbs said.

"C'mon Gibbs. I think we acted not that bad and you have already spanked us. I think we all need some ice cream." Abby pleaded.

"Yes Gibbs. Abby is right. Do you know how bad my backside hurts? I think I can't sit behind my desk for the next days." Tony grumbled.

Ziva nodded her head.

"Okay. Okay. You can have your dessert. But Tony I can tell you I know from my own experiences how your backside must feel at the moment. But I tell you the same thing my Dad told me when I was younger: _Never write out a check with your actions when your back will not be able to pay the piper."_

"Your Dad told you? That means to me he spanked you." Ziva asked wide eyed "What have you done?"

"I think my pranks will not be the right stories for you." Gibbs answered

"Oh c'mon Gibbs please" the three kids pleaded unisono.

"I think we will clear the table and take us some ice cream first. And if you all promise to be as good as gold I will tell one of the stories." Gibbs promised starting to clear the table.

To be continued ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

IN THE LIVING ROOM

10 minutes later the table was cleared the plates were in the dishwasher and the ice cream was in little bowls.

Gibbs was sitting in his armchair again. The kids were laying on the floor on the big fluffy carpet. They all were laying on there stomachs big pillows under their chests. Tony had already managed it to bring an ice-cream-spot on his pillow.

"I think the next lesson I will tell you is to eat without dribbling Tony." Gibbs was jesting.

„C'mon Gibbs. I'm not that young although my back hurts because of your daddy-treatment."

"If I were you I would watch my mouth because otherwise I will show you what happens to little boys if they are disrespectful." Gibbs replied grabbing the pink paddle for a moment.

"No! I think it will not be necessary. I promise I will be good. But I remember you gave us a promise in the kitchen." Tony quickly answered.

"Yes please Gibbs tell us the prank story of your childhood!!" Abby and Ziva pleaded in unisono.

"Okay I will tell you. But let me say if I ever catch anyone of you to imitate my stunt, there will be no jean and no boxers to protect your backside." Gibbs told the kids who were gulping about his promise.

"I was about fifteen or sixteen and I was in a chemistry-class in my school. Yeah Abby I was in a chemistry class, but I think my teacher knew my interests weren't very academical. I had chosen the chemistry class because I wanted to know how to make explosives and other jokestuff. When a toilet in my fathers office lost its life he roasted my butt and told me that I would not like the consequences if I ever would to play a scientific joke again. But I was a stubborn kid an thought my father would never knew that I had enough courage to try again. And my next joke was head and shoulders better. Do you know the chemical called methylene blue?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I know." Abby answered "methylene blue is an acid-base indicator and it is used in medicine to colour the patients pee to see ……….. Oh Gibbs you would not tell me. You didn't."

"Didn't colour my sisters pee in a bright shade of blue. That's exactly what I did. But let's start at the beginning. When we learned about methylene blue I couldn't resist, no matter my Dad had warned me. I took a little bit of methylene blue with me and in the evening I mixed it in the chocolate blancmange. Nothing happened till my little sister went to toilet in the morning. We were all sleeping till we heard a terrible scream from the bathroom. My mum and Dad run to her and found out what had happened. My Dad didn't need to ask who had done the joke. He came into my room and I can tell you it was an unforgettable experience although I would never repeat it."

The three kids were laying on the floor bursting with laughter.

"Oh my God! That's the best prank idea I ever heard of. Do you have methylene blue in the lab Abby?" Tony asked "I think Mc Gee can need a colour changing ………ow"

Tony was rubbing the back of his head.

"I tell you again Tony if I ever catch you pulling a stunt like this, I will treat you the same way, my Dad had treated me." Gibbs offered.

"Was it really that bad Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"I can tell you it wasn't really funny. Did you know that a wooden spoon is not only made for cooking?" was the short answer.

Tony gulped "Ouch" and Gibbs could see in his face that he was to striking this stunt off his jokelist.

"Now I think it is time to go to bed. Ziva and Abby you can sleep in the guestroom because there are two beds. Tony you can sleep on the couch. I will bring you pillows and blankets. I want you three to sleep and not to do any other mischief. I will go down into the basement to work on my boat for an hour or so."

HALF AN HOUR LATER IN THE GUESTROOM

The kids had changed into their nightclothes. Ziva was wearing grey pyjama bottoms and a blue shirt. Abby was wearing a black big shirt with bats all over it. Tony was only wearing his boxers.

The kids were sitting on the beds and arguing.

"It wasn't definitely not my fault. I didn't plan out to decorate a car. But my butt is on fire too. I think you two owe me an apology." Tony said.

"We don't owe you any thing Tony" Ziva replied „Gibbs didn't spank you fort he decoration he spanked you for lying an for asking organizing the tape. And don't be such a baby. Gibbs didn't use the damn paddle on you."

"Yeah but he used his hand and I had no jeans protecting my backside. I think working on the boat will be good for Gibbs soul. But he has become a really good craftsman. My butt can tell you a thing or two about it." Tony answered throwing an pillow an Zivas head.

A minute later a great pillow fight was running.

Suddenly the door opened and Gibbs was standing in the doorframe.

"I told you to go to bed. If you haven't learned to be obedient till now, I think we have to repeat the lesson."

"Oh no! Would not be necessary!" Ziva answered.

"Now sleep!" Gibbs ordered turning around to go back in his basement. "And Tony don't even think about throwing this pillow on my back head."

The pillow felt of Tonys hand. "How did you know Boss?"

"Always remember Tony. I was a unruly rascal myself."

AN HOUR LATER

Gibbs groaned when he saw the empty couch. "I think one day I will roast this boys butt" he said to himself while he was walking upstairs to the guestroom.

When he opened the door a big smile turned up in his face. The kids were sleeping. Tony in one bed laying on his stomach the blanket laying on the floor. Ziva and Abby in the other bed. Cringeld together so Gibbs couldn't tell which arm or leg belongs to whom.

Noiseless Gibbs walked into the room, taking Tonys blanket and genty put it around the boy.

For a moment Gibbs was standing in the room watching the kids.

"They are the nearest to a familiy I have" he thought "I think I will present my Dad to them the next time we will be vacate. I think he will be proud."

THE END

Authors note: I think it can be funny to see Gibbs Dad with the kids. I'm planning to write a story about this convention. Please let me know what you think about this.


End file.
